San Andreas Sheriff’s Department
The Los Santos County Sheriff's Department (LSSD) is the principal law enforcement agency serving the entire State of San Andreas, with the exception of Los Santos, which is under the direct jurisdiction of the Los Santos Police Department. The Sheriff's Department is responsible for providing general law enforcement services, preventive patrol, public assistance, criminal investigations, and other special services such as search and rescue, impounding service and more. In the United States, the San Andreas SD is unique in that it serves the entire state, rather than a single county. San Andreas therefore does not have its own nominate "State Police" or "Highway Patrol" agency. The SASD is widely considered to be one of the largest law enforcement agencies in the United States. The Sheriff's Department is organized into three levels of staff, namely the Executive Staff, which includes the Sheriff, the Undersheriff, and three Assistant Sheriffs; the Command, which includes the Captains and Lieutenants of the Sheriff's Department, and the regular staff, which consists of regular deputies under the rank of Lieutenant. The Department is further divided into three bureaus and units with their own specialized scopes of operation. Nicky Rogers is the current Sheriff - succeeding the former Sheriff Brady Russ Organization and Rank Structure Executive Staff Executive Staff is the name given to the group of people at the top of the faction. These are the faction leaders and are only ever inducted into Executive Staff after incredible dedication and hard work throughout their time in the faction. This is a very exclusive group and rarely exceeds more than five people at any given time. Executive Staff are responsible for the implementation of new policies and suggestions within the faction and have the deciding vote in most decisions made within the faction. * Sheriff - The leader of the faction. They will liase with faction management and server administration in the face of any issues and they are the highest rank within the faction. The Sheriff can implement and deny suggestions as they see fit and communicate with the rest of Executive Staff on a daily basis to ensure the faction is running properly. * Undersheriff - An Undersheriff can be considered the Sheriff's right hand. They are an incredibly experienced faction member and have worked hard to obtain this position. The Undersheriff leads the faction in the Sheriff's absence and can act on their behalf. * Assistant Sheriff - The Assistant Sheriffs are responsible for the direct supervision of a specific "Bureau" within the faction, which can be seen in the organizational chart in the next section. Each Assistant Sheriff is responsible for assisting with the daily running of the department, and are also tasked with ensuring that all of the units and details within their Bureau are running correctly in an IC and OOC manner. * Command Staff The faction's Command Staff are responsible for much of the administrative work that goes on within the faction. This can be assigning permissions/access and attending to administrative changes in faction member's files on the forums. Command Staff also assist the Executive Staff group with decision making regarding internal complaints, out of character complaints and general discussions regarding faction members. * Captain - Captains can become assistant Bureau supervisors, meaning they are responsible for assisting the Assistant Sheriffs with the day to day running of specific Bureaus within the faction. Depending on the needs of the faction at a given time, multiple Captains can become the assistant supervisor of the same Bureau, meaning a high level of communication and teamwork is required between Captains. Captains are also able to be assigned as the definitive Shift Commander for either the Day or Night Shift. This means that they are the top of the chain of shift command, and can make decisions regarding shift related issues. * Lieutenant - Lieutenants are the main administrative backbone of the faction. Lieutenants are typically found at the helm of faction programs and units, as well as other important administrative positions. Lieutenants are generally responsible for the large amount of forum work and the upkeep of important files that is required in order to keep the faction's administrative work up to date. Lieutenants are expected to help out greatly within their chosen shift as Shift Command, and will directly liaise between Sergeants and the Shift Commander. Supervisory Staff Supervisory Staff are the group of individuals responsible for the day-to-day in-game running of the faction. They are the first point of contact for all of the lower ranked members of the faction. Their list of duties is incredibly large and those who become members of Supervisory Staff are often those seeking a position of more responsibility within the faction. Supervisory Staff is the bracket at which a higher level of administrative work is expected. Those who reach Supervisory Staff are considered exemplary members of the faction and are expected to uphold OOC faction standards like everyone else. * Staff Sergeant - Staff Sergeants is considered the bridging rank between Supervisory Staff and Command Staff. Those promoted to Staff Sergeant are given much more responsibility within the faction, and gain access to the ability to train aspiring future Sergeants as part of the Sergeant Training Program. This is one of the main differences between Staff Sergeant and Sergeant, however there are a few small changes in the IC rank authority which help the ranks become more distinct. * Sergeant - Sergeants are the backbone of the in-game aspect of the faction. They are expected to be looking out for faction members when on duty and supervising them on an IC basis. Sergeants play a part in administrative work, being able to update some important member files. Sergeants are expected to be available for the lower ranked members of the faction for assistance or complaints or any issues that a member of the faction may have. Field Staff Field Staff is the most populated rank bracket with the highest number of different ranks under it. Field Staff members are the backbone of the faction. They keep a constant patrol presence in game and populate our regular units on duty, as well as many of our special units such as our Air Support Unit, High Speed Unit and Emergency Services Detail, etc. While the lowest ranking members of the faction, Field Staff are incredibly important to the daily operations of the faction. Without dedicated, active members, the faction would not have nearly as much as a presence within the community. * Corporal - Corporals are the most senior members of Field Staff. They are expected to monitor those below them and assist on scenes where Supervisors are not available. Corporals can write IC and OOC notes on lower ranked faction members in order for Supervisory Staff and above to be able to get an overview of someone's IC and OOC performance within the faction. Corporal is the first rank at which any sort of supervisory responsibility is given, and a member must become a Corporal to join the Sergeant Training Program and progress in the department. * Deputy Sheriff II - Deputy Sheriff IIs are considered to be experienced deputies. This rank is directly responsible for the training of new members of the faction on an IC level. Deputy Sheriff IIs are expected to become Field Training Deputies before being able to proceed within the faction. The administrative side of this rank is still quite low and members at this rank are able to stay at this rank as long as they please. There is no real administrative requirement here if the faction member has no desire to rank up within the faction. * Deputy Sheriff I - Deputy Sheriff Is are freshly graduated deputies. They have finished the training program and are finally able to patrol alone. This is a big step up, and Deputy Sheriff I is the rank at which a faction member has the least amount of responsibility. They can go ingame and patrol and not have to worry about any mandatory administrative work. This faction rank is all about getting used to the department and finding your feet after you finish training. You can start to join certain units at this rank too, which opens many doors for faction members. * Deputy Sheriff Generalist - Deputy Sheriff Generalist is the introductory faction rank. This is the rank that most faction members begin at outside of transfers and reinstatements. The purpose of this rank is to allow people to get used to the faction and have dedicated, senior members show them the ropes. It is extremely important that Generalists are helped along the way and given as much guidance as possible before they are promoted up to Deputy Sheriff I. Rank structure Department Bureaus and Units Administrative Services Bureau * Internal Affairs Unit (IAaU) ** The Internal Affairs Unit was created as a unit in order to investigate and analyze complaints directed against sworn personnel. Prior to the unit's induction, complaints were handled exclusively by the Executive and Command Staff, with no specialized division or team. The unit currently operates under the Administrtive Services Bureau and functions primarily to investigate misconduct, policy violations and violations of law by members of the San Andreas Sheriff's Department, as well as conducting reviews of critical incidents involving department personnel such as use of force incidents. * Public Affairs Unit (PAU) ** The Public Affairs Unit's purpose is to be an open line between the department and the community that it serves. The unit exclusively handles the sharing of the happenings of the department to the public of Los Santos. The unit is responsible for producing press releases as well as constructing and releasing the department's monthly bulletins, which include the department statistics and promotions. PAU also maintain the image of the department and host regular events that involve members of the department and the public. * Recruitment Unit (RU) ** The Recruitment Unit is responsible for the entire recruitment process of the San Andreas Sheriff's Department. The Recruitment Unit aims to provide the San Andreas Sheriff's Department with the best suited and qualified deputy sheriffs by testing, assessing, and thoroughly evaluating each possible deputy sheriff candidate. The Recruitment Unit is divided into three sections, these being Applications Section, Field Section and Examinations Section. The Applications Section is responsible for handling applications, while the Field Section is responsible for evaluations and training. The Examinations Section is responsible for exams for every recruitment drive, ensuring that they are always at a high level of quality. CountyWide Services Bureau * Air Support Unit (ASU) ** The San Andreas Sheriff's Department Air Support Unit is one of the largest municipal airborne law enforcement organization in the San Andreas County and operates from the SASD Dillimore and the San Fierro Airport. Air Support Unit provides ground deputies with valuable tactical information. The helicopter crews assist with hundreds of arrests, pursuits and crimes in progress. They are known as the department's "eyes in the sky", and have had a considerable impact in the capturing of numerous dangerous suspects, who otherwise would have eluded police custody. * Investigations Unit (IU) ** The Investigations Unit functions as the investigative body of the department and deal with organized crime outside of th#############ry jurisdiction. The unit achieves this trough proactive policing such as surveillance, intelligence gathering, sting operations, and more. Their operations are overseen by the Countywide Services Bureau supervisor who assists in providing resources which the detectives require during assignments. The unit is also tasked with forensics, which is the gathering of biological evidence, trace evidence and impression evidence, after a crime has taken place. The members of the unit typically operate in plainclothes and drive unmarked vehicles. * State Traffic Unit (STU) ** The State Traffic Unit is the backbone of the Sheriff's Department's traffic enforcement duties, providing a stable and effective traffic enforcement within the State of San Andreas, its highways and unincorporated areas. State Traffic trains its unit deputies to distinguish the traffic law, proficient driving skills for pursuit interceptions, detailed investigations of motor vehicle accidents, vehicle escorts, survelliance, routine and DUI checkpoints on county highway, as well as providing educational and motivational group sessions for the occupants of the traffic itself. Speical Enforcement Bureau * Special Enforcement Detail (SED) ** The Special Enforcement Detail is the SASD's special weapons team. SED is responsible for handling high-risk tactical situations involving barricaded suspects, hostage situations, high-risk warrant services and terrorist threats. The selection process of the detail is rigorous and lengthy. All members have to undergo regular tests, testing not only their physical capabilities but also ensuring that they are mentally fit and suited for tactical operations. * Emergency Services Detail (ESD) ** The Emergency Services Detail, or commonly abbreviated as "ESD", is the department's primary warrant execution team. The detail is responsible for crime suppression and providing tactical aid to regular patrol units as well as protection for visiting dignitaries, conducting mobile field force deployments, and mission specific crime prevention for patrol stations and detective units. * Canine Services Detail (CSD) ** Headquarters The address for the San Andreas Sheriff's Department headquarters in Dillimore, San Andreas: Cress Street 1 Dillimore, SA 90013 See Also *Los Santos Police Department